1 Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to EEG biofeedback for learning and controlling bio-electric characteristics of the brain which correspond to different mind states and more particularly to an apparatus and method for reducing stress in a human subject through the production of soothing audio, visual and other sensory effects that is capable of being monitored or modified at a remote location.
2 Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
EEG (brainwave) signals have been extensively studied in an effort to determine relationships between frequencies of electrical activity or neural discharge patterns of the brain and corresponding mental, emotional or cognitive states. Biofeedback of identified frequency bands of EEG signals is used to enable a person to voluntarily reach or maintain a target mental state.
Frequency bands of EEG readings used in such biofeedback have been generally categorized in the approximate frequency ranges of:                delta waves, 0 to 4 Hz;        theta waves, 4 to 7 Hz;        alpha waves, 8 to 12 Hz;        beta waves, 12 Hz to 36 Hz, and        sensorimotor rhythm (SMR) waves, 12 to 15 Hz.        
It is theorized that each of the major subbands of biofeedback EEG (delta, theta, alpha, beta) has unique bio-electric characteristics which correspond with unique subjective characteristics of an individual. The delta band is observed most clearly in coma and deep sleep, the theta band in light sleep and drowsiness, the alpha band in a variety of wakeful states involving creativity, calm and inner awareness, and the beta band in alert wakeful situations with external focus. In general, a dominant brain wave frequency increases with increasing mental activity.
Biofeedback systems are well known in the art for use in detecting levels of stress in subjects and providing the appropriate stimuli to affect and alter the flow of brain wave patterns The biofeedback system monitors and processes bioelectrical signals generated in specific topological regions of a subject's nervous system and produces a sensory stimulus if the system detects the presence or absence of certain characteristics in the signal's wave form patterns. These characteristics maybe correlated with a certain desired condition of the subject's nervous system. The sensory stimulus provided by the biofeedback system, typically an audio or visual stimulus, or combination thereof, is fed back to the subject which associates the presence of the stimulus with the goal of achieving the desired condition of its nervous system. By responding to the stimulus, the subject can be trained to control the waveform patterns of the monitored bioelectrical signals and thereby control his or her own nervous system. Such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,616 to Ross.
Many different approaches have been taken to EEG biofeedback to achieve mental state control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,704 describes a biofeedback method and system for training a person to develop useful degrees of voluntary control of EEG activity. EEG sensors are attached to cortical sites on the head for sensing EEG signals in a controlled environmental chamber. The signals are amplified and filtered in accordance with strict criteria for processing within time constraints matching natural neurologic activity. The signals are filtered in the pre-defined sub-bands of alpha, theta, beta and delta, and fed back to the monitored person in the form of optical, aural or tactile stimuli.
Because biofeedback devices operate on the basis of internal stimuli, that is, stimuli produced in response to bioelectrical signals generated by the subject, the success of the true biofeedback device is dependent upon a subject attempting to consciously control his or her state of stress. Many people cannot effect such control over their involuntary nervous systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,112 to Mrklas et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,867 to Collura, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, each disclose a standalone, computerized system wherein a single user's mental activity is monitored by a computer which provides feedback to the user corresponding to the monitored mental activity. In addition to the user using the equipment, a monitor such as a therapist or health care provider may also be present. A limitation of these systems is that all communications and control functions are located in a single microprocessor and the user, monitor and all data acquisition and computing equipment must be in the same proximity, and can not be spatially separated. Additionally, all data and resources available to the diagnostic, therapeutic, and training systems must also be located in close proximity to the system. It is necessary to deploy hardware and software in such a manner that complete autonomous offices are established. Presently, there is no capability to distribute processing, control, resources, or expertise between or among the various systems.
A drawback to the current systems is that a professional desirous of monitoring a session must travel to the user's location, or the user must travel to the professional's location. This may not always be convenient, practical, or even possible. Thus, the current systems are limited in the availability of training and services available.
Therefore, the need exists for a system which can facilitate distribution of functions and services to local and remote locations in such a manner that an expert diagnostic and therapeutic practitioner can administer care to an individual user from a remote location. Data which may be transmitted to the remote location includes, but is not limited to medical monitoring devices, biofeedback and neurofeedback devices, blood pressure, bio-electric devices, heart monitors, and medication dispensers and pumps.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.